masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Virmire: Wrex und die Genophage
Virmire: Wrex und die Genophage ist ein wichtiger Auftrag in Mass Effect, mit ihm entscheidet man den weiteren Verlauf in der Trilogie. Erhalt Nach der Ankunft im Salarianer-Lager vor Sarens Forschungsanlage. Ablauf left|250px|Wrex droht Captain Kirrahe Im Gespräch mit Captain Kirrahe erfährt Wrex, dass Saren in seiner Forschungsanlage ein Mittel zur Heilung der Genophage gefunden hat. Die Tatsache, dass die Salarianer, beziehungsweise Shepard, dieses Mittel zerstören wollen, bringt ihn in Rage und stellt seine Bereitschaft in Frage. Nach dem Gespräch mit Kirrahe sieht man Wrex, wie er mit einer gezogenen Schrotflinte am Strand steht und auf Fische im Wasser schießt. Er ist völlig außer sich und Shepard muss schnell was unternehmen. Der Commander beschließt mit ihm zu reden und kann die anderen Squadmitglieder anweisen, die Waffen bereit zu halten. Im Gespräch mit Wrex erklärt dieser, dass sie nun das einzige Mittel, welches die Kroganer noch retten könnte, zerstören wollen. Wegen dieses Umstandes weiß er nicht mehr, ob Shepard nun sein Freund oder sein Feind ist, worauf er sogar seine Schrotflinte gegen Shepard richtet. Gesprächsverläufe *Vorbildlich -> Wrex lebt: Sollte man genügend Vorbildspunkte und Wrex: Familienrüstung gemacht haben, kann man Wrex mit einer Rede darüber, dass Saren die Kroganer nicht wirklich befreit, sondern nur zu seinen Sklaven macht, zur Vernunft bringen. Er nimmt dann die Schrotflinte runter und schließt sich wieder dem Team an. *Abtrünnig -> Wrex stirbt: Wenn man nicht genügend Vorbildspunkte besitzt, Wrex: Familienrüstung nicht mit ihm oder gar nicht gemacht hat oder abtrünnig spielt, geht Shepards Rede nach hinten los, weshalb Wrex kurz davor ist ihn wirklich zu erschießen. In diesem Fall kann Shepard selbst Wrex töten oder eines der übrigen Squadmitglieder macht das. So oder so wird Wrex sterben. *Abtrünnig -> Wrex lebt: Hat man genügend Abtrünnigkeitspunkte, kann man genau wie beim vorbildlichen Weg Wrex davon überzeugen, dass Saren die Kroganer nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, sondern versklaven wird. Auch in diesem Fall wird Wrex die Schrotflinte runter nehmen und sich Shepard wieder anschließen. *Mangel an Squad-Mitgliedern -> Wrex lebt: In diesem seltenen Fall wird Wrex, wenn Shepard mit ihm nur vier Begleiter (Tali, Kaidan, Wrex, Ashley) zur Verfügung stehen, Shepard loyal bleiben. Seine Familienrüstung muss nicht gefunden werden, und Wrex muss auch nicht überzeugt werden. Auswirkungen Je nachdem wie dieser Auftrag zu Ende geht, hat das weitreichende Auswirkungen auf die beiden anderen Teile. *Wrex lebt: Sollte Wrex die Begegnung auf Virmire überlebt haben, so ist er ab ME2 der Klanführer des Urdnot-Klans und will die anderen Stämme unter seinem Banner vereinen und friedlich seinen Planeten wieder aufbauen. In ME3 ist es mit ihm möglich die Genophage zu heilen und somit die Kroganer von ihrer Bürde zu befreien. *Wrex stirbt: Sollte man Wrex erschießen, so wird ab ME2 sein Halbbruder Urdnot Wreav der Klanführer des Urdnot-Klans sein. Er sieht keinen Grund die anderen Klane zusammen zu führen und ist ein genauso starrköpfiger und fürs Kämpfen begeisterter Kroganer wie die anderen. In ME3 erfährt man sogar, dass Wreav den Urdnot-Klan mit zahlreichen Massenvernichtungswaffen ausgerüstet hat und er so einen Kriegszug gegen die Turianer und Salarianer starten wollte. Mit ihm ist die Heilung der Genophage zwar möglich, allerdings kann man ihn auch mit dem Angebot der Dalatrasse hintergehen und gewinnt auf diese Weise sowohl die Kroganer, als auch die Salarianer als Unterstützung. en:Virmire: Wrex and the Genophage ru:Вермайр: Рекс и Генофаг Kategorie:Aufträge (Mass Effect) Kategorie:Virmire